


Dark Peacoat and the Suit

by cornerstore



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux are just friends. But when Leia and Han keep nagging Kylo to go to the school dance something might change between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Peacoat and the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: https://tmblr.co/ZMff8j26oIGeC

There were flyers scattered through the whole school and it was absolutley disgusting. The girls squealing about whose going with who and the boys leaning against there lockers acting cool, but they all actually had anxiety about it. 

"I don't get it." I mumbled. "Get what?" Hux asked as he linked his arm with mine. We always did this. No one ever talked about it and we didn't either. I pretended that I didn't care that we did this, but I did. Ever since I met Hux in the fourth grade, there has always been something about him. From the way he always wears his hair to the way he cracks a smile when we ridicule others. "Why everyone is freaking out about this dance." He scoffed and nodded. "I find it stupid. It's just a dance. Half of these people won't know each other after high school." "We'll stick together, right?" I looked down at him and he nodded. "Why wouldn't we?" I stayed quiet after that and kept walking with him at my side. 

"Are you guys dating?" I looked up from my shoes to a girl with long brown hair pulled back, she had big thick glasses and was wearing some band t-shirt with a plaided skirt. Hux closed his locker and turned to face the girl. "No." I looked back down at my Chuck Taylor's. "Oh, sorry then. But you guys looked so cute together. I'll just go." She was gone and Hux stood next to me grabbing my hand. "Psh," Hux began talking and swinging our hands as we walked down the hall, "that was random."  
☆  
"Ben, you should go the dance." My mom said to me before dinner that night. "No." She began to set the table. "Han, come tell Ben how much fun it would be." My "father" came and sat next to me. "When's the dance again?" "Tomorrow." My mom and i said at the same time. He shrugged. "Why not go? It's Saturday, not like your gonna do anything." "That's not true." I tried to defend myself but I knew it was true. Every weekend I'm either at Hux's house or he's over here with me. 

All throughout dinner my parents kept trying to convince me. "Okay fine! I will go to the dance. But I will not dance! I will wear my dark peacoat and stand in the corner with Hux passing judgement on eveyone."  
I stood up and stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. I heard my mom from downstairs. "Atlest he's going." I got out my phone and called him. 

"And what do I owe this pleasure."  
"We're gonna go to the dance."  
There was a silence then "Why exactly?" I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead "So my parents would leave me alone." "I see." "I'll even pick you up, just go with me." There was another silence. "I never said I wouldn't Kylo." A small smile crept upon my face as I stared at my wall just thinking of him. "How come you didnt stay over tonight?" I was knocked back into reality. I didn't really have an answer. "You didnt ask me?" "I didnt think i ha-. Nevermind, I'll see you tomorrow." And the line was dead. 

☆Hux's POV

"So you're going to the dance?" My mother asked after I told I needed a new tie.  
"Did you ask a girl?" My mother asked me on our way to the store, with a big grin on her face. I shook my head. "Not interested." I smacked my hand over my mouth. She parked, turned off the car and looked at me. "Okay then, did you ask a boy?" I shook my head again. "Kylo and i are gonna go together." My mother's smile grew bigger. "As a date?" I looked forward and bit my lip. Was it a date? He's only going so his parents wouldn't nag him, so he doesn't even want to be there. I shook my head slowly and let out a faint "No." My mother grabbed my hand and said. "Do you want it to be one?" "I uhm..I don't know." Did I want it to be a date? I mean, he is fairly handsome and he was intelligent, I liked that. And hes always there with me to make fun of others. I thought back to when I first met Kylo in the fourth grade. 

He was the new kid in my class and we were outside for recess and he was sitting on the bench while I leaned against the wall. I looked around the playground at the kids running around  
having fun when all of a sudden Poe Dameron fell and scrapped his knee, he let out an imediate yelp and i laughed immediately. I heard another laugh and i looked up and there was Kylo, laughing so hard he was grabbing his stomach and i stopped laughing just to hear his. "Hux! Ben! It is not funny!" The teacher called at us and we just looked at eachother and laughed again. I then walked over to the boy and stuck out my hand. "I'm Hux." He grabbed my hand and said "Ben. But I like Kylo." I noodded my head. "I like that name." I looked down and my hand was still in the grip of his. He looked down and his face turned red. "S-sorry." He pulled away and I grabbed his hand again. "No, it's okay." 

I started to nod my head. "I want it to be a date." My mom awhed and I felt a tear stroll down my cheek. "Just tell the boy, okay?" I nodded my head. "Come on, let's go buy you that tie."

"Oh, sweetie you look so handsome." She got out her camera. "Do you want a picture with Kylo when he gets here?" I nodded. "He should be here any se-" I was interupted by the door bell ringing.  
"W-wow." Was all I heard when I opened the door. "Come on boys! I want a picture!" I pulled Kylo close and grabbed his hand and looked at my mother with a small smile. "Do you boys want to see it?" I shook my head. "Just send me it, we have to go." I pulled Kylo out of my house and i stepped up into his big black truck.  
"You uhm.. look very handsome." I turned to Kylo and a smile crept upon my face. "Thank you." He nodded and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "A-and thanks for going with me. I didn't want to stand in the corner by myself." I shook it off and looked out the window. 

Kylos POV ☆

A small group of girls rushed by Hux and i as we stood to the side and all you could smell was there nasty perfume.  
"Disgusting." Hux and i said at the same time. We looked at eachother and he started to laugh, causing me to let out my boisterous laugh. Once we calmed down he linked his fingers with mine and i wondered once again 'is this a date?'. But it's no diffrent then we usually are. We always hold hands, act touchy and stay only with eachother. Before the dance my mom asked me if this was a date and i said no. I don't think she believed me. 

"Come on Kylo. Just one dance?" Hux asked for the millionth time in the past ten minutes. "I don't dance." He scoffed and pulled my hand. "Everyone dances, not everyone is good at it. Just, please come dance with me?" He looked at me a pout and strands of hair started to stick out and i smiled at him. "...is that a yes then?" I sighed. "Just one." Hux pulled me out onto the dance floor as 'Goodnight Moon' by Go Radio came on. 

"Now, out your arms around my waist." Hux instructed and i did as told and he wrapped his arms around my neck (well, attempted). I laughed and commeted, "Need a step stool?" He looked down and smiled. "Shuddup." I looked down at him and smiled. "Why are you so happy today?" He shrugged and looked up at me, our eyes locking. "I don't actually know." I then looked around us and some couples stopped dancing to look at us, I looked back down embaressed. "Everyone is looking at us." I whispered. "So? Let them. We're the best couple here." My face turned red. "C-couple?" "I- uh meant." I smiled and leaned down so my lips grazed his. "Lets give the people a show then." 

I kissed him and our lips locked together. And we stood there like that well into the next song, lips together like puzzle peices and i couldn't hear anything anymore.


End file.
